Seconds Never Spent
by pot-addict
Summary: Golden Pair is forever. Or so that's what Eiji thought.


Tick. Tick. Tick. The seconds slowly ticked by, Eiji sat in his chair hands cupped over his chair staring at the clock. It was the last class of the day and the bell was about to ring any moment. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Rain splattered on the windowsill. The color of the sky outside was full of melancholy, the clouds swirled around in a pale grey color. Luckily, it wasn't raining hard enough to be excused from Tennis Practice.

"Nyyyaaaa..." He muttered under his breath. He wished class would end sooner. He couldn't wait until tennis practice. It was the joy of his day. Tick. Tick. Tick. Donnnnnnng.

"NYAA !!!" Eiji jumped out of his chair and threw all his books into his book bag. His teacher yelled out the homework over the rustling of papers and scraping of chairs on the ground. Eiji bolted out of the classroom, and down the hallways into the locker room.

"KOOONNIICHIIWAAA !!!" He burst through the locker room doors. Everyone in the locker room turned around and looked at Eiji. The silly grin on his face brightened up the mood in the room.

"Heh... just like Eiji, to bring a ray of happiness on a day like this." Fuji said.

"Ah... " Oishi said nodding in agreement. "That's just what i love about Eiji."

Fuji smiled. The Golden Pair bond runs deep.

Everyone changed out and soon were found on the court practicing.

"Minna-san. We are going to be practicing doubles today." Ryuzaki-sensei announced. Eiji's heart leaped. He loved playing doubles, and rarely do they ever practice it. He loved being on the court, with Oishi. He always knew he was behind him. Always.

"Golden Pair vs. Inui and Kaidoh." Tezuka announced. Murmurs rippled over the tennis players.

"Both Seigaku doubles, having a match..."

"Can Inui and Kaidoh pull it off ?"

All four players entered the court and shook hands.

"We're not going to go easy on you, senpais." Kaidoh said.

"Naturally..." Oishi replied.

Both doubles partners went off to the other ends of the courts to set up some kind of combination.

Eiji went up to the net, and crouched low, knowing that Oishi was right behind him, keeping guard. It was always comforting to know Oishi would be there to back him up. He was always free to do this acrobatic tricks knowing that if he missed a shot, Oishi would be there to get it for him. That was the bond of the Golden Pair.

However, just as Inui was about to serve a flash of lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder interrupted their game, and then the rain started to pour down on them, drenching the anxious spectators. Ryuzaki-sensei came out and blew a whistle.

"Practice is cancelled for today! Sorry, but everyone make sure to get lots of practice in the weekend. We have Nationals to think about!"

"Chikusho..." Eiji muttered under his breath." And just when I thought i was gonna be able to play doubles today." He ran into the locker rooms to change out. Oddly enough no one was in the locker room.

_They probably ran into the school._ Eiji thought.

Eiji went to his locker and pulled out his clothes.

"Ano... Eiji..." Came a familiar voice behind him. Eiji realized it at once and whirled around.

"Oish-" Eiji stopped at the look on Oishi's face. "Nani?? What's wrong?"

Oishi looked up into his doubles partners amber eyes. He was lost for words. He didn't know how to tell his partner. He looked down as his feet.

"Oishi... what's wrong ? You know you can tell me right ? Just-"

Before Eiji finished his sentence, Oishi pulled Eiji in, and kissed him. Their lips met perfectly. Eiji stared at Oishi's eyelashes as he kissed him, stunned, he didn't know what to do. Oishi released Eiji from the kiss and then ran out of the room.

Eiji stood in the locker room shocked, and confused. He wanted to run after Oishi and tell him everythign was ok, but his feet were rooted onto the cold floor.

Splish Splash. Eiji walked home starting at the wet concrete, and letting the rain fall upon his body. His feet fell heavily to the ground. All he could think about was what Oishi meant by the kiss in the locker room. He had just kissed him a short hour and a half ago, but what did he mean by it? However, the more the thought about it, the more it made sense. Why Oishi was so desperate to get into the same highschool and college as him, and why Oishi's face always lit up when he saw him. Secretly, Eiji new himself that he loved Oishi.

He reached his house and found a letting sticking out of the mailbox. It had no stamp on it and no return address, all it had was his name written on the front. He took the letter and opened it, even though it was raining outside.

Eiji,

I don't know how to tell this to your face because it would be too painful to see your reaction, so i decided to write it down instead. My fathers buisness took a nasty turn, so he must go to Okinawa to fix it, and he intends to take our family with him. I don't know how long i will stay there, but i'm guessing i won't be back for a couple of years. I would like to think we will stay there only a few months, maybe even weeks, but that doesn't seem possible. I enjoyed my time being at Seigaku, and being on the tennis team, but the times I enjoyed the most were the times that i spent with you on the courts... as the Golden Pair. We've made a legacy together at Seigaku, and though we've suffered a couple of defeats, you were always there to be optimistic. I remember the day that we became doubles partners. It was on the mountain top and you turned to me and asked you to be your doubles partner. Back then i wasn't so sure about being doubles partners with you, but your idea (as always) worked out perfectly. We've been through so many fights, but the Golden Pair always pursued. There are so many things here that i don't want to let go, there's you, the seigaku regulars, and just Seigaku in general. I love it here, and if i could i would stay here. Eiji, you're probably wondering about that kiss in the locker room. It wasn't until my father told me that we were to be moving, that i realize how much i loved you. How much i wanted to be with you. But it was too late. I don't know when you get this letter but, i'm leaving tomorrow morning. So, Eiji, please take care of yourself. Take care of your new doubles partner, show him how much fun doubles can be. Make me proud, and create another perfect pair. Not necessarily the Golden Pair, but the perfect one. I will miss you so much, my doubles partner, best friend, and love.

Will All the Love I Can Give

Oishi

The paper was soaked by the time Eiji was done reading. He didn't know if it was wet from the rain or his own tears. He felt his heart sink and turn to lead, his stomach twist and turn. He started to become short of breath and everything infront of him blurred as hot tears welled up in his eyes again. All the angst inside him burst out in tears, and then he began to scream.

"WHY??? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KISS ME? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THEN GIVE ME THIS NEWS ????"

He sank down to his knees and started to cry. The clouds above his head swirled a color that relected his mood.

The entire Seigaku Regular team came to send off Oishi the next morning, almost the entire Seigaku regular team.

"Gomen Oishi...i can't find him anywhere." Fuji said pressing the "end" button on his phone.

"Daijobu, Fuji." Oishi said sounding slightly disappointed.

"Flight JA049 to Okinawa is now boarding. Please have your ticket ready." The P.A sounded.

Oishi sighed.

"That's my flight."

"Don't you want to wait for Eiji, I'm sur-" Taka suggested

"Taka-san... It's ok." Oishi said.

"Well... minna-san, i guess this is g'bye."

Oishi looked at his Seigaku regular team. The most important person to him wasn't there thought, and he wasn't angry, just upset at himself.

"Take care of yourself, O.K Oishi ?" Fuji Said.

"We'll see you again, Oishi-senpai." Echizen said.

Oishi nodded and then smiled. He entered the gate and with a final wave, he boarded the plane.

As Oishi's plane was about to take off, he thought about the one person he wanted to see last, and with a sigh he decided it was for the better.

Outside on the balcony, stood Eiji as he watched Oishi's plane take flight. He watched his true love fly away until out of sight.


End file.
